LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S2 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen back inside as Spot is seen eating cookies out of his cookie box) Spot: *Eating* Mmmmm! Ruby: Hey, can I have one? Spot: Mmhm! Go ahead! (Ruby smiles and takes a cookie and happily eats it) Weiss: Careful how many of those you eat. You'll run out if you keep pigging out like that. Spot: That'll be the day! (Spot then reaches into the box ad feels nothing) Spot: !! *Looks in the box to find it empty* HUH?!?! Weiss: Told you. Spot: But-But that can't be right! I could've sworn I had like fifty left! Yang: Well you've been stress eating a lot. Spot: Awwww! My cookies! Ruby: Hey, hey, hey its okay Spot. Me and Weiss will get you some more. Spot: You will? Ruby: Of course! Spot: Thanks Ruby. Ghira: You're not gonna be concerned about his stress eating? Shade: Yeah I have to agree. Spot's been kind of...stressed out lately. Spot: Wha- me?? Stressed out?? Naaah! Ruby: Well if you do I'll help you find another way to get rid of that stress. Weiss: Yeah Something better then eating. Spot: But I'm not stressed! Shade: He's lying. Spot: I am not! Ruby: Awww it's okay Spot! (Ruby hugs onto Spot) Ruby: There's nothing to worry about! Spot: B-But I'm serious! I'm fine! Ruby: *giggle* Spot: *Sigh* Shade: Heh. Alex: All right guys. I think its time we move forward with Blake's suggestion. Defenders: Huh? Alex: We're gonna split up and capture a Grimm Targhul. Jack: Wait, just like that?? Kyle: You already came up with a plan? Alex: No, actually I figured something out. Erin: Huh? Alex: Grimm are attracted to negative emotion right? Yang: Yeah. Alex: They also occupy ruins that still have lingers of negativity around it. Erin: What are you trying to say? Alex: How about we pay a visit to one of the old Sigma Federation bases? Those are bound to be infested by now. Izuku: Oh right! Scott: That's a good idea! Zulu: Yeah! The Feds had nothing but negativity! Raynell: It would be like candy day for Grimm! Alex: Then let's do it! Yang: There is a ruined one down by the city we could check out. Erin: Ho man this might work after all! Nora: Hey can we go to!? We missed out on a lot on your last adventures! We wanna help out! Right Ren? Ren: It would be our pleasure to help if we can. Alex: The more the merrier. All right Defenders! Let's move out! Shade: Alright! Tom: Woo hoo! (The heroes all leave the house before the scene cuts to the remnants of a Sigma Federation HQ, shown overgrown and collapsed in a few places. The heroes are seen nearby) Alex: There it is. Jordan: The Federation HQ. Blake B: Where Storm, Albert Wesker, and the Federation Leader all met they're end. Blake H: Yeah.... Tom: If there's Grimm here, we'll have to be alert. Jaune: No telling if- Nora: You think we'll find some skeletons? (The heroes all look at Nora) Alex: What? Nora: You know, spooky scary skeletons? Erin: Why.... Would there be skeletons? Nora: Well didn't a lot of people die in this base? Blake H:.... *Takes a step away from Nora* Emily: Uhhh... Miles: *Looks at Jaune and Ren* You guys have some problems that need worked out with her you know that right? Jaune: Hey don't look at me. That girl can break my spine like a candy bar. Ren: I've learned to deal with Nora's erratic behavior. Blake H: You are a brave man. Alex: Let's just get started guys. We've got a lot of work to do. Erin: Right. (The heroes start to approach the base before they enter it. The inside is full of overturned furniture, overgrown plants, debris and a bunch more stuff) Erin: Holy crap... Jack: This place went to hell quick... Kyle: Wasn't it already hell? Jack: Good point. (The group all spreads out and explores the base. Ruby, Spot, Blake Belladonna and Ghira exploring the base) Blake B:.... Ghira: Blake? Blake B:......*Points down* Ghira: Hm? Spot: What's- *Looks* !!!! (The skeletal remains of Captain Oliver "Storm" Andrews is seen lying on the floor. Dried blood stains his armor as his chest piece is seen with a hole from where Spot ripped through him as an infant) Ghira: Oh. God.... Ruby:... Is... Isn't that...? Blake B: Storm... Yes... Ghira: Yeah... That's the psycho that- Blake B: Please don't remind me of that Ghira... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts